Across Dimensions
by xXarcherXx
Summary: Raven's brothers, who just happen to be the seven deadly sins, are after her. Will she be able to defeat them or will she need help? Yeah, bad summary. First fanfic, no flames, BBRae and possible RobStar, R&R, I think you know the drill. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This was the first fanfiction I've ever written. Like, ever. I do NOT (and never will) own Teen Titans or DC or Paula Dean (and I am soo glad I don't); I think you get the point. Please, enjoy!**

"Go Terra!" Beast Boy cheered, pumping a fist in the air. The Titans were taking a break from their usual superhero lives and relaxing in the tower. After regaining her memories thanks to one of Raven's many spells, Terra decided to rejoin the group, with a little more experience in their business. Over the course of two months, their uniforms have slightly changed. Starfire's uniform top has changed to something similar to a slingshot bikini. Terra now wears a light brown, leather crop jacket with rolled up sleeves on top of her regular uniform. Robin's uniform hasn't really changed except for the fact that his cape is longer and now has a hood. The sleeves on Beast Boy's uniform are now elbow length. Cyborg's armor had been changed so that it revealed that he had human legs from the knee down, between the shoulder and elbow, and the abs. Raven's leotard was now sleeveless, but she still kept the cuffs. Also, she now had two cloak fasteners. Currently, Robin was reading a newspaper in the kitchen while Starfire tried out a recipe by someone named Paula Dean. Raven was deep in meditation, floating in the corner of the living room. Cyborg had challenged Terra to an arm wrestle and Beast Boy decided to cheer for her. Terra's hand was so close to touching the table, but she still tried to push Cyborg's arm off of her own. Noticing this, Robin lowered his newspaper and said, "Oh, by the way Terra, I saw a green cat in your lingerie drawer." SLAM! Terra threw Cyborg's arm onto the table and everyone went into chibi form. "YOU! WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY LINGERIE DRAWER?!" Chibi Terra yelled, pointing at chibi BB. She then swiftly turned to point at chibi Robin, who was calmly reading a story about some seal who was eaten by a shark as it was being released from the hospital. "AND YOU! HOW DID YOU KNOW I EVEN HAD A LINGERIE DRAWER?!" Chibi Terra's yelling caused the newspaper to go flying out of chibi Robin's hands. In the background, depressed chibi Cyborg was staring at his now crushed hand, mumbling, "My arm…" chibi Starfire covered her ears as her ladle and pot of what sort of resembled Ube went flying off the island.

While they argued, Raven's calm peace of mind changed into a battlefield. Three visions flashed in her mind: one of Trigon surrounded by fire, one of six cloaked figures with red demon eyes, and the last of the mark of Scath glowing. Raven gasped, flashing her violet eyes open and abruptly ending her concentration. "They're back."

*theme song*

**Sorry about the short chapter. I'll try to update everyday! xXarcherXx, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry this story isn't very good… it's only my first one. I think I wrote it around the age of 11 and I just found it (as a really badly drawn fan comic) somewhere in the mess I call a room. Once again, don't own TT or DC Comics! Trust me, if I owned either of them, you wouldn't want to watch. **

"TITANS, GO!" Robin yelled, dropping on a boy with pale skin, four demon eyes, and a red cloak. Cyborg was pushing his hands against those of a similar villain, only with a green cloak. "So, who's tall, dark, an' creepy here?" he asked with struggle in his voice.

Nearby, Terra stood on a floating rock, trying to defend herself from another cloaked figure with the same eyes. "And why do they look like Raven?" Behind her, Beast Boy shifted into an eagle and flew at a fat figure in a pink version of Raven's uniform. Even worse: it was obviously a dude. (A/N: Don't wear spandex if you're obese.) Before he could reach him, the boy used telekinesis to tie him up using a streetlight. The weight brought him crashing to the ground, where he shifted back into a human. "Hey, no fair!"

On the other end of the street, Starfire was facing a light blue cloaked figure. Her hands and eyes lit up as she launched off the pavement at the figure, who did the same, only with black hands and eyes. "Arella Mortix Scath!" Before she could react, the blast hit her and she flew into a building. Raven was dodging blasts from a yellow cloaked figure, backing away with each dodge. Soon, the other stopped, wiping sweat from his brow. "You've improved." "So have you." She did a number of flips at him before doing a high back flip above him, landed behind him, and blasted him. "But not enough."

Robin ducked a punch and used his leg to sweep his opponent, who swiftly flew up in time. He threw a freeze disk at the figure, but it missed and only just hit the corner of the cloak. Cyborg's plasma canon's ray hit the black ray emitting from the other's hand. While Cyborg struggled to keep the clashing part away from him, the other was as calm as Raven reading. Or Raven doing anything, really. Terra managed to throw a boulder on top of her attacker and sighed out of relief. The figure had actually phased out before the impact and soon reappeared behind Terra, pushing her off the floating rock. "Terra!" Starfire flew to catch her friend, but it only left an opening for her opponent. The figure lazily shot her in the back, causing her to fall before Terra fell on top of her. Beast Boy slithered out of the streetlight post and bit the fat boy. Weirdly, he didn't cringe at all. Instead, he simply threw Beast Boy onto the concrete and tried to body slam him, but Beast Boy quickly shifted into a porcupine. The attacker fell on him, but didn't feel anything until minutes later. "AARGH!" "Whoa, it took 4 minutes for pain to pass through all that fat?! Dude, you need to get to a gym!"

Soon, the cloaked figures phased out and reappeared in front of Raven. "I guess you won that round, huh?" The one in the yellow cloak said. "We'll be back for you soon, _**sister**_." After that, they disappeared into thin air. Raven turned to find the Titans staring at her in shock.

0.0

"THEY'RE YOUR **WHAT**?!" The tower (comically) exploded. Inside, the Titans were shocked at what Raven had just said. She crossed her arms and legs as a red vein popped out from her head. "My _**brothers**_. They're my brothers. I'm related to the seven deadly sins. Happy now?" "But… Raven, why didn't you tell us?" Robin asked. "I'm the spawn of an inter-dimensional demon, the apocalypse, one of the seven deadly sins, and a deadly empath. You really think I want people to know that side of me?" Raven sighed and walked out of the living room with Cyborg and Starfire trailing after her. "Wait, what did they mean when they said they'll be back for you?" Cyborg ran in front of her, walking backwards as Raven walked forwards. "Please Raven, I wish to know that your life is not in any danger," Starfire held her hands close to her chest as she floated beside her friend. "Rae, we're your friends. You gotta tell us when you're in danger or not." Raven soon reached her room and closed the door on them, leaving them with only, "I can handle myself." Deep inside, Raven's emotions were running wild like a hurricane. _"W-w-what do they w-want with u-us?" Timid asked before hiding behind Brave. "They are mad at us for sealing away Trigon," Knowledge said, pushing up her glasses and closing her book. "It is only logical that they, as full demons, want to revive Trigon. To do so, they'll need Raven," said Wisdom, siding with Knowledge. Brave punched her fist. "Who cares what the reason is? We're gonna kick their butts!"_ "Can't you all just shut up?!" Both Raven and Rage yelled.

The next day, Raven was once again meditating in the living room while the rest of the Titans were off doing their own things. Outside, she looked like she did everyday: calm, cold, expressionless. Inside, however, her mind was deeply troubled. She knew her brothers would come for her at any given moment. She knew they would want to bring back Trigon, being full demons and completely dedicated to him. Sighing, she slowly lowered herself and went to make a cup of herbal tea. 'Maybe that'll calm myself down…' The metal doors soon slid open to reveal Beast Boy arguing with Cyborg.

"No way, man! Nu-uh, not in a million years!"

"Aw, come on, Cy! Just one bite? It's just tofu dogs…"

"…. Only if you can beat me in a game of Amnesia."

"You're on!" They raced to the couch and started up the game. Knowing this wasn't going to end well (when does it ever?), Raven finished her tea and floated away. She closed the door behind her and calmly floated over to her bookshelf. Though it definitely didn't look lit it, Nevermore was in panic mode. All her senses were heightened and her powers were at the ready. Just in case, Rage had been let out of her cage. Yes, this was that big of a deal. A very audible hissing sound could be heard from behind Raven. (A/N: Anyone else thinking of the Grudge other than me?) She hesitantly turned around and saw-

Beast Boy's ear twitched. "Hey Cy… did you hear something?" the soft sound of muffled screams reached his supersensitive ears again and he turned around. No one was behind them. "Uh… hear what?" "There it is again! C'mon!" Beast Boy ran to Raven's room, where the muffled scream came from. "Raven!" Raven was being pulled into a black portal of some kind. Over half of her body was already inside, leaving only the hand and her head. Beast Boy jumped reached for her hand, but she was soon consumed by the dark portal. Beast Boy fell to the floor and looked up to where the portal once was. It disappeared just as quickly as it came. Robin, Terra, Starfire and Cyborg came running into Raven's room. For Terra, it was a first. "Beast Boy! … where's Raven?" Robin asked. Beast Boy slowly stood up, rubbing his forehead. Fear and terror filled his eyes as he realized exactly where Raven went. The look on his face said it all.

"Don't tell me…"

"What's going on? Where's Raven? Is she okay?" An air of silence hovered over the Titans as they stood where the missing Titan once was.

**Yeah, I just realized it now, but… I was really bad at this stuff. Hey, I'm tryin' my best, so that's good enough, right? xXarcherXx, out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh boy… no way I'm posting this. I'm changing the ending to this story. I need to. There is no way- NO WAY- I'm posting that! Heck to the no! Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Now I'm glad I don't because the show would've been cancelled much sooner if I did. **

Raven was pulled into the portal and after a series of multiple attacks from fire, random ghost-like beings, and other inter-dimensional beings that should not be named, she tumbled out the other side. She slowly stood, using a rock for support.

"Where… am I?" She asked herself as she scanned the area. Wherever she was, it seemed to be an underground cavern of some sort. A stream of lava winded around tall, red rocks and cliffs. Stalagmites stooped low enough for her path to seem like a never ending maze of lava. Raven dusted off her cloak and wandered around the cliffs, trying not to fall into the river of fire below.

"Might as well look for the exit…" Wandering in the dark caverns only by the light of the stream of fiery waters as her eyes darted from left to right, she kept a close watch for a certain group of demons lurking around. No matter how long she walked, the red ground seemed endless. The lava flowed in between two cliffs that seemed to have connected somehow, forming an arch over it. She walked over the small bridge, not noticing that below laid double steel doors with the mark of Scath painted on them. As she passed the fragile bridge, a strange sense overcame her. Fear? Anxiety?

"Sohtniz Noirtem Htaraza!" Raven turned around and the blast hit her in the chest. She fell and hit her head on a rock. Rubbing her head, she sat up and looked at her attacker. _'Why didn't I sense him?'_

"Raven," He said as he removed his red hood. The boy had a very dark, muscular body. His rough black cornrows were tinted red; matching both his large cloak and his raging demonic eyes.

"Jered," She replied back.

"Nice to see you again, sister dear,"

"Yeah right. Azarath Metrion Zin-"

"Your powers won't work within father's doors. At least, for anyone who's not a full fledged demon..."

"…What do you want?" She asked. Two more cloaked figures emerged from the shadows behind Jered. One with a smooth, sly complexion under the dark magenta cloak and one with dark, revengeful demon eyes staring right at her own violet ones from under a green hood.

"C'mon Rae, what kind of brother doesn't want his sister?" Jacob, the one in the dark magenta cloak said in a suave voice, unlike his brothers and sister.

"The kind who offers their unborn sister as a sacrifice to Trigon to use as a human portal. The kind who uses a level 4 Noctum portal to summon their sister. Why'd you bring me here? Do you want to revive Trigon or something?" Jesse, the one in the green cloak, laughed and removed his hood. He had rather normal skin, long, wavy, black hair with a green tint, and of course, four red demon eyes.

"Ha… oh Raven, haven't you realized it yet?" Raven arched a brow.

"I would've thought father had told you." She whipped around and saw a tall, cloaked figure hovering over her with a greedy smile plastered on his face.

"Told me what? Avarice?" The figure behind him leaned on a nearby rock, bearing a light blue cloak and a laggard like attitude.

"We've already recovered father…" He yawned, pointing behind him and sure enough, Trigon rose from the lava, surrounded by fire.

"What? How is that… I… but-" As they closed in on her, she begun cautiously backing away into a stone wall. Avarice, as she had previously addressed the sleek figure, harshly pushed her down onto a magic red circle.

"Xitrom Kerebzeh Monorcen!" The boys chanted. A bright barrier shot up from each line of the magic circle, trapping her inside. Raven pounded on the barrier, repeatedly chanting her own mantra. Her eyes were full of doom and despair as black, thorny vines emerged from the ground and started dragging her into the darkness. One covered her mouth and nose, blocking her airway. She found herself gasping for air and before long, her mind, body, and spirit faded away into the darkness.

"I believe she shall be prepared in about… oh, an hour or so." Gluttony, the fat one, stated.

"Good… father shall be pleased." Jacob kneeled down to where Raven was, whispering,

"Goodnight, sister mine… not like you'll be waking up anytime soon."

"Robin, can you not find any other way to help Raven?" Starfire asked as she and the others followed Robin into the living room. In Beast Boy's hands was a dusty old book found in Raven's sanctuary.

"Sorry Star, but only one of us can enter. After that, the portal closes," Robin replied, setting up the spell and sprinkling sand in a circle.

"And… how do we get back?" Terra asked, looking at the book.

"Dunno. Doesn't say." Cyborg leaned over Beast Boy and skimmed the pages. "So… who's going?" A dark silence fell upon the team.

"… I guess I'll go then… Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Carazon Rakashas Enderez...Vaserix Endrien Azararth...Azarath, AZARATH!" Above the circle, a bluish light appeared and grew to the size of the circle. Right as the portal was about to suck Robin up, he was blasted by some kind of pyrokinesis and slammed into the wall.

"Robin!" Starfire flew to his aid and held up his head. The windows broke and a dark figure landed on the now upturned couch.

"Hello again, Teen Titans."

**Why can't I ever be good at something? Oh well… live and learn… xXarcherXx, out!**


	4. Sincerest Apologies!

**Forgive me! I've been really busy lately with shadowing other schools, homework, kajukenbo, archery, and I'm kinda having writer's block since I wanted to redo the ending. There is no way I'm posting the older version. **

** So I guess I'll just give you a sneak peak the next chap. Yeah, not gonna be very good. **

_ "Slade!" Robin growled. The criminal mastermind leapt from the now overturned couch and kicked down Cyborg. Boulders barged in through either sides of the tower as the Titans surrounded Slade. _

_ "TITANS, GO!" The boulders clashed together in an attempt to crush the assassin's head. Slade ducked and leapt high in the air, engaging in a mid-air battle with Starfire while avoiding the bird-a-rangs, boulders, and plasma rays. Starfire used her laser eyes to blast Slade, but missed each time. Soon, the team realized that Starfire had cut the roof off by accident. The ceiling came crashing down on the team. Robin used his collapsible bow staff to keep it from crushing the five. He ran at Slade with three bombs in hand. Slade flipped twice, landing on his hands, and did a pinning side kick Robin quickly dodged, but Beast Boy, who was directly behind him, got the full blow. The young changeling flew across the room and right into the portal. _

_ "BEAST BOY!" Cyborg charged at the portal like a true quarterback. The portal sealed and the electronic hero face-planted into the floor. _

_ "We're doomed."_

**xXarcherXx, out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M TESTING FOR MY RED BELT TODAY! AAAAAAHHHH! What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do?! PRAY FOR ME PLEASE! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. **

"Slade!" Robin growled. The criminal mastermind leapt from the now overturned couch and kicked down Cyborg. Boulders barged in through either sides of the tower as the Titans surrounded Slade.

"TITANS, GO!" The boulders clashed together in an attempt to crush the assassin's head. Slade ducked and leapt high in the air, engaging in a mid-air battle with Starfire while avoiding the bird-a-rangs, boulders, and plasma rays. Starfire used her laser eyes to blast Slade, but missed each time. Soon, the team realized that Starfire had cut the roof off by accident. The ceiling came crashing down on the team. Robin used his collapsible bow staff to keep it from crushing the five. He ran at Slade with three bombs in hand. Slade flipped twice, landing on his hands, and did a pinning side kick Robin quickly dodged, but Beast Boy, who was directly behind him, got the full blow. The young changeling flew across the room and right into the portal.

"BEAST BOY!" Cyborg charged at the portal like a true quarterback. The portal sealed and the electronic hero faceplanted into the floor.

"We're doomed.

~oOo~

Beast Boy found himself lying flat on redish terrain. He rolled over on his side and saw that he was on the edge of a steep cliff, about to fall into a river of fire. He jumped back, hiding behind a rock nearby. Calming down, he shifted into a blood hound and started sniffing around for Raven's scent. Nothing. Maybe she flew? No, her scent would still be in the air. Teleport?

Beast Boy's nose slammed against something… hard, yet… not exactly substantial. And as he looked up…

"Oh boy…"

~oOo~

Terra and Robin raced at Slade from the front as Cyborg and Starfire came from the back. Smirking, he ran at Robin and while doing a back flip, he kicked the acrobat in the chin, sending him soaring across the living room. Slade back flipped his way to Cyborg, where he did a series of complex punches before throwing him into Starfire. A shattering earthquake rumbled through the island as a large portion of earth crashed down onto Slade. Bursting through the solid ground, the master assassin leapt up and rushed at the acrobat at an amazing speed. However, as Robin braced himself for the blow, Slade had slid under his agape legs and ended up sweeping down Cyborg. As he did, Cyborg crashed face first onto the floor, groaning. Terra, with Starfire slumped over her shoulder, hopped off her boulder and let down the alien.

"SLADE!" Terra ran at her former master as rocks began to surround her fist. She delivered a powerful uppercut and sent Slade flying across the room to crash through the glass windows.

"You'll have to do better than that." Slade flew right back up with his arms set entirely ablaze. The four regrouped and stood their ground, ready for any attack Slade was willing to throw at them.

"We're not going to let you beat us again. Not this time."

"Oh really?" A mass army of robot assassins, all ablaze, flew up behind their master and faced the Titans.

"TITANS, GO!"

~oOo~

"AAAAAHHH!" Beast Boy screamed as he frantically ran through the caverns, running from an army of ghostly, cloaked beings. He ran into a small crack between two cliffs, finally getting some rest. As the figures floated quickly past him, he let out a sigh of relief. –pant- _'What am I doing here again?!'_ he thought. A chilling cold breath travelled from his nape down his spine. Beast Boy turned his head to the left and saw a cloaked skull-like creature staring right at him.

"AAAAAAACCK!" Adrenaline rushed throughout his entire body as he darted out of the alley in the form of a cheetah. Thousands of cloaked skeletons flew on his tail. (As in right behind him.) As he turned his head to look at his pursuers, he unknowingly slammed head/neck first into another cliff.

"Ouch?"

~oOo~

"TAKE HIM DOWN!" The two sides clashed in a mid-air leap as their leaders battled below. Swords clashed with swords and fist clashed with fist. Terra climbed up on one of her floating rocks and flew right into a group of four, delivering a powerful punch with her rock solid fist. Starfire and Cyborg blasted about one eighth of the robots back. A flaming robot flew up behind Cyborg and tried setting him on fire, but failed as he swiftly turned and performed a perfect uppercut on the robot. Terra and Starfire looked at each other and nodded before flying at three robots with green/yellow eyes. However, they were blown away when the robots suddenly threw a blazing ball of fire at the two.

Down below, Robin had just barely missed a powerful strike from Slade. The acrobat quickly resumed his fighting stance once more, wiping some sweat from his brow. Slade rapidly fired at Robin but he was able to counter each and every one. His cold blue eyes examined the villain's every move from under his mask. Slade's hands slowly started to glow with fiery rage. Robin's instincts kicked in and three freeze discs froze Slade's hands, which were about to set him ablaze.

"Impressive," he said, swinging his frozen hands at Robin's head. He ducked, grabbed Slade's frozen fists, and threw him at the counter.

"What are you doing here? Why the heck are you working for Trigon again?" Slade broke his frozen handcuffs over his knee and kicked Robin in the floating rib.

"Do you have nothing more than questions?" Robin clutched his ribs and even coughed up a little blood.

"Only when I need the answers." Robin jumped at Slade and the two became a flurry of kicks and punches.

"Let me guess… you want to know about my business, don't you?" Slade asked, secretly smirking under his mask. Delivering a fiery uppercut, Slade knocked out the boy wonder.

"Sadly, I'm not one to tell."

~oOo~

"GAAAAAHH!" Beast Boy screamed as he ran at top speed, waving his arms around like a maniac. He was starting to loose the cloaked ghosts, but that doesn't mean they weren't chasing him. He skid to a stop and rounded the corner, ducking behind a large boulder. His ghostly pursuers passed by him, leaving him free to explore the grounds.

"Ah, finally! Now, to find a way out of he- AAH!" While walking, Beast Boy had accidentally tripped over a small pebble, which had sent him rolling at least 54 yards. He then crashed into some kind of invisible wall. Rubbing his aching head, he slowly got up and looked around. He had rolled onto a thin stone bridge over the lava that flowed throughout the underground caverns. Beast Boy turned around to see a thick forest of black thorns. Surrounding the thorns was a transparent force field, covered with red magic circles. Beast Boy pressed his face into the wall and looked deep inside the mess of thorns. In the center of the mess, Raven was entangled in the many thorns. Her dark purple hair had grown in length once again so it could compare to that of Terra's. Her face had a sorrowful, blank expression; like she was in some kind of trance. She was obviously injured; what with the thorns digging into her skin and other irrelevant bruises. Raven's eyes glowed a dull white aura and the gem embedded in her forehead was transparent… like all her energy had been sucked out of her.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy yelled, trying to get her attention. No response.

"RAVEN!" he tried again. No response. His lively green eyes stared at Raven's trance-like eyes and although he was no empath, he felt like he was looking right into her soul.

"RAE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" He pounded on the wall as it rippled across the surface. No response.

"Your silly attempt is futile, mortal," a deep, demonic voice said from behind. Jered, along with his brothers, materialized around Beast Boy; some sitting on the dome, some floating, and one standing right behind him.

"-yawn- Brother, no need for the stereotypical demon speech pattern. Besides… no use telling him. He won't be able to get to her," another said in a laggard like manner.

"Who are- what do you mean?" Beast Boy asked, slowly turning towards Jered.

"Why, didn't sister dear tell you?"

"I wonder if sister even knew…"

"Tell me what?" The sins faded away again, only leaving behind their eyes. Jacob appeared next to his sister, stroked her face and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Dear Raven never killed Father… only confined him to our home dimension," he said. Beast Boy whirled around to look for whoever said it, but he could only hear the voices echoing throughout the caverns.

"Father had grown weak, and we needed…" The brothers then appeared inside the dome, sitting/standing between the thorny vines.

"Was a sacrifice." Their combined, demonic voices thundered through Beast Boy's ears as they melted back into the dark shadows. Putting two and two together,

Beast Boy started banging and slashing and tearing at the barrier separating him from Raven.

"RAVEN! RAVEN! WAKE UP!" Raven's face remained blasé and her eyes remained empty and melancholic.

"C'mon, you know me, right? Beast Boy? I'm your friend, remember?" _'No… such… thing…'_ Raven's voice echoed all around him, but it didn't seem like it came out from her mouth. Like it came from nowhere, but sounded from everywhere.

"What? No such thing?! Raven, you have friends! I'm your friend!" He continued banging and pounding on the barrier, now desperately trying to get to his friend. She remained unresponsive.

"Raven! Wake up!" _'… Why?' _Again, her voice echoed as if it came from all around him. Everywhere but her frozen lips. Beast Boy stopped. Although the question was rather simple, the answer wasn't. (It gets worse from here. Sorry; went with the original ending. Gonna get cheesy.)

"W-why? Rae, the team needs you! It wouldn't be the same without you there with us!" She didn't respond.

"You're our friend and most powerful hero on the team! You've gotta come back! Wake up!" He banged on the barrier again. Though Raven was as lifeless as a doll, he could feel her fading away from his grasp. Anger, frustration, and sadness swirled around inside of his body and he dropped down to his knees. He softly touched his head against the barrier and clenched his fists. His once energetic and lively eyes were filled with absolute despair and terror.

"Raven… I can't handle loosing you like this… I'm not just gonna stand here and watch you become a sacrifice. I know you can hear me… I'm not leaving without you!" (Cheesy. * sniff *) _'… Azarath…'_ Beast Boy froze. Did she just…? He looked over to the black vines. Faint cracks had appeared on the ones nearest to her. _'… Metrion…'_

"Uh-oh."

"ZINTHOS!" The thorns and barrier exploded with a blinding black light. Pieces of stone and thorn scattered out on the ground and some dived into the lava. Beast Boy was blown back by the impact of the blast and crashed upside down into a wall. From the wreckage, a bloody but alive Raven calmly walked out. Her arms and legs were bloodied with stab wounds and her leotard had been torn badly. She seemed broken, but surviving.

"Raven!" Chibi Beast Boy rush over quite quickly and embraced her tightly; a silly smile plastered over his face. The empath was about to push him off but sensing how happy he really was to see her alive, she gently hugged him back. However, she noticed something irrelevant, but strikingly odd. Something she really never noticed before…

"Since when were you taller than me?"

~oOo~

Back at the tower, or what's left of it, the Titans had finished a rough match with Slade and his army. Various chunks of the wall were scattered along the living room. The couch had been torn to shreds and wires and cables hung low from the ceiling. Cyborg clutched his throbbing arm… or half of it. Terra heaved a large boulder off of her and used a chunk of the wall for support. Starfire and Robin stood back to back, facing the troops. Their clothes were ripped and they were covered in bruises and burns. Robin's mask was on the brink of being torn off, but that was literally the least of his worries. Terra and Cyborg backed up and joined them, wavering slightly. They knew that to keep Slade from killing them and their missing teammates, they'd have to fight with every ounce of strength stored deep within. The troops surrounded the four, with Slade facing Robin with a devious yet staid expression.

"I'm tired of playing this game of cat and mouse! I'm not letting you get away. Not this time," Robin yelled.

"You really think you can?"

"Bring it." And with that, Robin and Slade led their teams into battle. Secretly grinning from ear to ear, Slade and Robin commenced in a fierce mortal combat, complete with knives, bow staffs, blades, fire, punches, fists, kicks, etc. Starfire showed her true alien strength as she took out multiple attackers. Cyborg hooked himself up and a mass amount of missiles and cannons emerged from his circuits. Terra's rage for her former master was put to use through her extreme use of geokinesis when slabs of rock shot up from beneath, crushing the army.

Robin threw a left punch as Slade countered it and kneed him in the ribs. He let out a small 'oof!' and continued the fight. Slade attempted a round house punch; Robin ducked. Robin attempted a round house kick to the head and Slade grabbed his foot. Robin knew what Slade was about to attempt: he was going to try and swing him around and throw him against the wall again. Robin used this opportunity to kick Slade in the jaw, using his other raised leg for support. Dropping back into a fighting stance, the young hero prepared himself for the next attack. Just as he predicted, Slade jumped at him with a fiery fist chambered and ready to hit. As Slade drew closer, Robin launched himself at him. Their fists collided with such power it drove both of them back, causing them to skid to a stop to prevent from crashing. At least 20 yards apart, they sprinted at each other once again; weapons at the ready.

Robin's tattered mask slid off during his sudden rush, revealing his striking blue eyes; full of determination and anger. Starfire turned around and just for a moment, he also turned and looked to her. For once in their lives, their eyes finally met; intellectual blue to inspirational green. They yearned for time to stop right at that moment, just to keep staring… Both heroes suddenly snapped back into reality, turning back to their opponents.

~oOo~

"Aw, how sweet!" the deep, demon-like voice echoed, dripping with sarcasm. Jesse, or Envy rather, materialized on a far cliff with crossed arms. One by one, the sins materialized on various rocks, looking down upon them with disdain.

"Yeah… I'm getting cavities," said Sloth, who appeared to be taking a nap on the rocks. Raven and Beast Boy separated in a split second, facing the six demons.

"W-we're not lovebirds!"

"He didn't say anything about lovebirds; just how sappy it is," Jacob commented. Trigon, now 'human' sized, walked on air towards her like there was ground there.

"Daughter, why have you betrayed me?" he asked, stroking her face as her brother had done before. She slapped his hand away and simply glared at him.

"You're kidding me, right? Why the heck would I want to be sacrificed, let alone to someone like you?" Trigon growled and raised his hand to strike the girl, but as his hand drew nearer and nearer, she caught it before it came in contact with her already bruised cheek. Raven twisted his arm and threw him back, adding in a little black magic along with the thrust.

"Let me guess…" Beast Boy groaned, "…battle?" Raven nodded with a slight, playful smirk. Beast Boy shifted into the Beast and Raven, not wanting to loose control in front of the ones who want her to, simply surrounded her hands and eyes with black magic. Trigon and his sons did the same, but to more of an extent. Jered's already muscular body grew bigger than a bod builder's. Jesse now looked like a true demon; complete with long, pointed ears, deep red skin, four glowing eyes, and an overall lanky and very thin body. Jacob basically stayed the same, except for the fact that his cloak and uniform had melted into a loincloth. Gluttony melted away and morphed into a literal blob with demon eyes. Sloth, like Jesse, had become very lanky and thin; almost anorexic. His claws grew to long lengths, nearly reaching the lava. Avarice, unlike the other demons, had a set of six eyes.

Facing each other, they clashed in an all out war: demons vs. heroes. The Beast leapt and wrestled with Jered while Raven dealt with the rest of her family. Jesse and Sloth tried grabbing at her but she swiftly dodged her brothers. Gluttony stretched out an arm (or something) and started rapidly punching at her. At the same time, Avarice used his telekinesis to force the lava from below to try to engulf his sister in the hot black mess. Raven and Avarice mentally battled for control over the lava. A bead of sweat slid down her brow and fell into the lava, causing a soft hissing sound. After finally gaining enough strength to push the wave at him, she turned towards the six opponents she had left to take on.

The Beast was harshly thrown against the rocky wall. Rubbing his head, the young hero temporarily trapped inside the body of an animal crouched down and once again leapt at the muscular demon. Jered, being the sin of wrath, summoned the powers he gained from his father and used it in a powerful uppercut to the jaw. The Beast was once again sent flying, crashing into the same crater his last few impacts had made. Morphing back into the green teen we once knew, he sat down and rubbed his throbbing head.

"DUUDE, not fair! I'm like, 7 years younger than you!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Why the h*** does that matter?!" Jered yelled back. Their epic battle had become a childish banter in a matter of seconds. Jered had roughed down to his regular, more human-looking form.

"A battle is a test of strength and power! It does not matter what age!"

"Are you calling me weak?!"

"Who cares? It should be obvious that I am the stronger," Jered said, crossing his arms. Beast Boy growled under his breath.

"To h*** with you!" he yelled. He rarely ever swears, let alone to the deadliest of the deadly sins. Jered knocked on Beast Boy's forehead like it was wood.

"We're already in h***, dumb***!"

The dark magic of Jacob, sin of lust, collided with Raven's equally powerful magic. Struggling, their powers bounced back and forth through the black exterior. Trigon, Sloth, Jesse, Avarice, and Gluttony joined in, all forcing their strongest spells onto her. Raven's strength had already been previously weakened; it took every once of strength and will power just to keep her eyes ajar.

"Zeredne Sahsakar Nozarac!" Raven let out a short scream, arching her back in shock and pain. The energy that had connected her to her brothers disappeared. She fell to the ground; her trembling fists clenched. Jered floated right behind where she once was, now back to his muscular demon self. Raven looked down near the bank of the lava, where Beast Boy was sprawled out on the red terrain, out cold.

"Now… shall we try this again?" Jacob asked his brothers. Trigon and his sons surrounded her, all linked by a line of dark energy. Raven gritted her teeth and went into the forbidden depths of Nevermore. Her mind filled with darkness, sinking deeper and deeper into someone more dangerous than the seven deadly sins combined. Someone feared… someone wild… someone… uncontrollable….

"_**Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!**_" Beast Boy shot up to the sound of a deep, unrecognizable voice thundering through his sensitive ears. The voice was rough and raspy, like the person had overused Auto-tune. Turns out this wrathful, echoing voice came from Raven, now Rage. She had let herself (hopefully temporarily) become a full demon. Four, large eyes, a wide, menacing mouth, deep crimson skin, and long, sharp claws only made the beasts in the area more fearful. A red magic circle appeared underneath her and like before, the lines glowed so bright it almost appeared to be a beacon of some sort. Rage stood in the middle, not moving a single muscle. Her eyes glowed black and two brothers, Avarice and Sloth, found themselves being coated by a layer of dark magic and were both thrown across the lava. Soon, the rest of the clan were being thrashed and beaten down like rag dolls.

"Raven, stop!" Once again, Beast Boy's words were nowhere close to reaching her troubled but deadly soul. He raced up to where she stood and tried to shake her out of it. Her powers were out of control, as in, REALLY out of control.

"Rae! Rae! Snap out of it! C'mon, this isn't you!" Black thorns sprung from under him, slowly wrapping around his body and digging into his skin. The same thing she went through, just less thorns and he's conscious.

"Rae, wake up! Don't make me go through this again!" Beast Boy yelled. Gritting his teeth, he pulled at the thorns and attempted to push past the walls of the circle to get to Rage. Behind him, the sins and their father were still being mentally and physically attacked. For once, they stood no chance of winning against her.

Beast Boy reached out an arm and grabbed onto her shoulder, pulling himself in towards her. He closely hung onto her with both his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Raven, you can stop now! I think they've had enough! Look, if you don't stop now, you won't be able to go back! I like the old you!" (Again, cheesy.) In a split second, everything dropped: boulders, rocks, demons. The circle underneath them exploded with power, like a sonic blast or something. Beast Boy held onto Raven for dear life, while Raven herself, now back to normal(ish) simply stood, unaffected. After the wave of powerful magic, everything settled down. Trigon and the sins were nowhere to be found. Raven looked around the area and realized that Beast Boy was still clinging to her.

"Ahem."

"Sorry!" he said, backing up at least 5 feet and raising his hands in the air. She casually pulled her hood up and started walking away.

"Coming?" Beast Boy raised an eyebrow and rushed over to her.

"Dude, you almost became a sacrifice twice, totally became a full demon, finally defeated your father and brothers, and you just calmly walk to the exit?! Aren't you, like, at least a little bit emotional?! Happy, sad, traumatized, shocked, anything to say!?"

"… I heard every word; I just couldn't respond," she said, plain and simple. Beast Boy blushed and facepalmed. _'I should stop saying what I mean out loud…'_

~oOo~

Robin breathed heavily as he and what's left of the team hid behind the large slab of ceiling Starfire had previously brought down. His mask was gone, cape shredded, and was overall pretty cut up. Starfire was burnt and bruised so much she appeared to have battered woman syndrome. (Is that what you call it?) Cyborg was missing an arm and had a nasty puncture wound in his side. Terra had lost her sleeves and her left leg was badly bruised.

"Okay, that's it. We're using-" Robin was cut off by Cyborg's hand slapping over his mouth.

"No! I know which one you're thinking of, and we're NOT using that!"

"I am sorry friend, but we must do what is necessary," Starfire said. The Titans returned to their battle stations, ready for their attackers. Slade walked up to the spot where Terra stood on her rocks and grinned.

"So… shall we start yet another round, Titans?"

"Not quite… TITANS, ROUTE T, GUARD X, BLOCK Z, GO!" Robin cried. They moved in on him and let Terra start it off. She surrounded Slade with the massive boulders in her control, slowly crushing him.

"Hey, Robin!" Terra threw Slade over to where Robin now stands. He shakily stood, not being aware of how far the strength of his former apprentice had grown. Robin (thanks to a few pieces of rubble) looked down upon him, cracking his knuckles.

"Finally." The two quarreled, ending up with two broken ribs, wounded limbs, burned and bruised bodies, and for Slade, fractured bones. Although, most of the damage was to Slade.

"Star!" Robin continued the cycle by heaving him to Starfire. She had been charging up a massive starbolt and was finally able to use it. Slade, driven back by the force and impact of her starbolt, crashed into a wall. Cyborg finished him off and ended the cycle by grabbing the assassin and using a traditional Bane backbreaker on him.

"Nicely done, for a plan of attack that's never been tested," the boy wonder said, congratulating his team. Starfire pulled them all in for a tight group hug.

"Friends! Thank X'hal you are not dead!"

"Star… breathe…"

"Oh! Sorry…" she said, letting them down. All four turned toward the circle of candles and sand they had set up. The sand was either blown or kicked away and the candles melted.

"Great, now what? That's all that was left!" Terra groaned. The room was silent. The Titans realized the situation and said nothing.

"Hey guys! What's u- dude, what happened to the ceiling?" They turned around after hearing the squeaky voice and sure enough, it was Beast Boy and Raven. Both had multiple puncture wounds all over, including a few cuts and torn uniforms.

"Were you standing there the whole time?!" Cyborg jumped back in surprise.

"No, we just got here." All Titans came in for another group hug; this time with all six of them.

"Raven!"

"Off."

**DONE! Well, sorta… there's another part, but I dunno if I wanna add that. This was stretched over a period of 2-3 months. I got my red belt! **** Thank you for the reviews, too! I might add that extra part, but dude, you have no idea how late it is. Technically early, but I think you get the point. Went better in my head. Might animate this… look, I just wanna rest. I don't care how cheesy and short it is anymore. Haven't uploaded recently. So tired… **

**…...**

**…...**

**WHO WANTS WAFFLES?! C'MON, YOU LIKE WAFFLES, DON'T YA?!**

**xXarcherXx, out!**


End file.
